Celos
by angelligth23
Summary: los celos pueden dar ternura, pero tambien pueden hacer daño a quien amas, sirius debe aprender esto antes de perder a remus para siempre. Oneshot


Hace mucho que no subia una historia, asi que aca esto que se me ocurrio hace unos meses, espero que les guste n,n

**Celos**

Era un día soleado como cualquier otro, los pájaros cantaban, el sol brillaba en lo alto, calentando a los estudiantes que disfrutaban de algunos días libres en las vacaciones de pascua. Lo único que interrumpía esta hermosa imagen, era un joven de cabello largo, negro y sedoso que entro hecho una furia a la sala común de griffindor, ignorando a su mejor amigo james, el cual jugaba una partida de ajedrez mágico con Peter.

- y ahora que?- ambos se levantaron, teniendo como propósito seguir a Sirius, pero se dieron cuenta de que seria difícil ya que se escucho en toda la torre, el portazo que dio al entrar al dormitorio que compartían, y como lo sellaba con un hechizo de protección.

- creo que es de nuevo por cierta persona- james suspiro, el y peter subieron la escalera y tocaron la puerta.

-sirius … no puedes hacer esto todos los días- no hubo respuesta

-sirius … tu sabes que esto es ridículo verdad?…- nada …- de acuerdo, le diré que te encaprichaste de nuevo!!- Bingo, la puerta fue abierta y james entro, peter fue por un bocado a la cocina para sirius y claro, para el.

- no lo soporto james!! Que alguno de los chicos se acerque a el, diciendo que no entienden las cosas para poder tener un momento a solas con el!!, y mira que un descarado de séptimo quería que le acompañara a elegir el regalo para su hermana, que por que el sabe mas de libros que nadie!! Claro que el sabe de libros!! Pero este tipo no tiene ninguna hermana que yo sepa!!- sirius se dejo caer de nuevo en la cama después de hacer varios aspavientos con las manos al ir relatando lo anterior.

- si, ya sabia de ello, al final no fue a ningún lado por que tu le pediste que te ayudara en astronomía, verdad?- sirius sonrió muy orgulloso, de verdad necesitaba la ayuda, pero había pensado hacerla en el ultimo día de vacaciones, eso solo había sido una coincidencia.

- yo no tengo la culpa de que aceptara- james se encogió de hombros pensando que tenia razón, y se sentó en su cama, quedando frente a su amigo.

- sirius, la mitad de la escuela, si no es que mas, anda colada por ti, pero a ti te molesta que algunas personas noten lo que tu notaste en Remus?- sirius hizo una mueca ante esto, claro que por supuesto que le molestaba!!

- es que no quiero a ninguno/a cerca de el!! Podrían hacerle daño!!, además escuche a algunas chicas de cuarto que hablaban de el como si fuera un trofeo!!-

- sirius, no te ofendas, pero antes de notar lo que sentías por remus, tu también hablabas de las chicas de ese modo-

El pelilargo se encogió ante esto, claro que no se ofendía, eso era cierto, pero desde que se dio cuenta hacia unos meses de lo que sentía por moony, ya no pensaba de ese modo, y por eso sabia que esas chicas solo veían un trofeo, una cara bonita ( de hecho un cuerpo muy sensual, una mirada muy dulce) veían cosas que solo eran una pequeña parte de lo que su moony realmente era.

- además- prosiguió el merodeador prongs- son novios desde hace casi 2 meses, el siente lo que tu cuando las chicas están a tu alrededor, pero no arma un teatro ni sale enojado de donde sea que se encuentren, por no decir que jamás le haría caso alguien ahora que sale con tigo-

Sirius sabia que esto era verdad, su mooney era alguien muy fiel, muy dulce, muy alegre.

- pero dime, quien fue el que se acerco a el esta ves?

- fue … ese idiota de snivellus!!- sirius sintió como le ardía el estomago, al recordar lo junto que estaba de el debajo del roble, leyendo como si nada ambos una de esas novelas muggle que su remsy tenia para pasar el tiempo.

- y que quería?- james se extraño, jamás se acercaba a ningún merodeador si podía evitarlo.

- yo que se!! Solo mirarlos allí tan juntos me puso enfermo…- sirius se paso una mano por el cabello, estresado.

- lo peor del caso es que si le pregunto a remus, se enfadara con migo, ya tiene siento resentimiento por lo que paso la otra noche con esa chica de ravenclaff-

- bueno, es que sirius, que te llevara a parte en los últimos minutos antes del toque de queda al salón de transformaciones para que "le explicaras" un apunte, era bastante sospechoso-

- …- padfood se quedo callado, la verdad que si había sido muy obvio, y que remus entrara cuando ella lo besaba no había sido nada bueno.

- pero al final el te perdono, no?- black asintió, remus se había comportado estupendamente, no había hecho alboroto, simplemente negó con la cabeza y espero que el peli largo llegara a la torre para que le explicara que había pasado.

- bueno, si el te aguanta tantas cosas, como puedes tu hacer semejantes desplantes?, quieres acaso que se canse de ti y te deje?-

Sirius se estremeció de solo pensarlo, que lo dejara su remsy?, se moriría!!.

- claro que no james, si el me deja, yo me muero … creo que no he sabido comportarme-

- crees?- james sonrió con malicia

- bueno, bueno … no he sabido comportarme, ojala que remus me perdone-

Su amigo parecía tan deprimido por la posibilidad de que esto no pasara, que al final termino por prometerle interceder por su perdón.

- ya es hora de comer, vamos, no te servirá de nada quedarte aquí con hambre y solo- el chico de ante ojos le dio una palmada a su mejor amigo y compañero de travesuras animándolo a ponerse de pie y seguirlo.

- tienes razón, algo de comida me caería bien- ambos sonrieron y salieron por el hueco del retrato.

La escena que se encontraron al llegar al gran comedor, fue algo que hizo dudar a james sobre que sirius no hiciera mas desplantes a su amigo lobuno.

Remus se encontraba sentado en la mesa de griffindor como cualquier día normal, lo raro para ellos y los pocos de las demás cosas que se habían quedado en pascua ( un par de alumnos de primero y segundo de las casas de slytherin y ravenclaff y otros pocos del quinto curso de griffindor junto a algunos de slythrin) era ver a remus, prefecto y estudiante modelo de quinto curso de griffndor, estar platicando calmadamente con severus snape del mismo curso casa slythein y hasta ver como este ultimo se sonrojaba por algo que nuestro estudiante modelo le susurro al oído, esto, a la vista de sirius hizo que su promesa de portarse mejor se quebrara como un vaso de cristal al caer al suelo.

- que demonios …!!- fue la exclamación que se escucho en todo el gran comedor, después de esto todo fue un poco confuso, solo se definía que sirius black corría furioso asía donde remus y snape se encontraban, estos últimos algo sorprendidos al escuchar el grito de el peli largo y verlo acercarse como una locomotora fuera de control.

- sirius!!- el chico de pelo azabache se fue detrás de el, tratando de detenerlo antes de que cometiera una estupidez, o de que lograra perder a su amado chico de cabellos castaños.

- tu!! Que haces cerca de remus?!- sirius logro llegar hasta ellos y tomando a snape por la túnica saco su varita de la propia para apuntarle a la cara, que mas pálido que de costumbre se tenso en una expresión fría y llena de desprecio asía su atacante.

- sirius!! Es que te has vuelto loco?! Déjalo en este instante!!- el peli castaño se levanto sujetándole el brazo que empuñaba la varita a sirius, tratando de que le explicara que era este ataque y su expresión tan enfadada.

- no! No hasta que me conteste!!- sin siquiera apartar la mira del slytherin grito la respuesta seguida de un empujón de su brazo a un sorprendido licántropo, sirius jamás le había gritado, menos empujado de ese modo …

El peli largo se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho apenas sucedió, unos segundos después llegó james, quedándose cerca pero sin intervenir, dándose cuenta de que el daño ya había sido hecho.

- … - snape seguía sin decir nada, sintiendo como el agarre de su enemigo se aflojaba hasta dejarle en el suelo otra ves, por lo que se fue, antes de que decidieran meterlo en sus problemas.

- remus … remus!!- sirius llamo a su novio sin resultado alguno, este avanzaba con lentitud, sonrojado por la vergüenza y por las lagrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

- sirius, ahora no- james puso una mano en el hombro del merodeador de espaldas a el, deteniéndolo de ir tras su koibito.

- …- sirius se sintió miserable, ahora si que su remus no lo perdonaría.

Ambos merodeadores salieron del comedor asía los jardines, con la mirada de sus compañeros sobre ellos, murmurando sobre lo que acababan de presenciar.

HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

Remus se dirigía con paso lento asía el cuarto de prefectos, la torre no le parecía una buena opción ahora mismo, sentía su cara arder, como había podido sirius montar semejante teatro delante de toda ese gente!? Mas aun, como podía haberle gritado de ese modo? El le quería tanto … como podía desconfiar de el? Creía acaso que le era infiel? Que se metería con cualquiera? … dolía mucho, como no tenia idea, mas que sus transformaciones cada mes … y hablando de ellas, la próxima se acercaba así que estaba un poco mas susceptible, era en estos días que necesitaba mas de su paddy … cuidándole, mimándole …

Pero al parecer esta ves estaría solo, bueno, sus amigos estarían con el, leales como siempre, y lo apreciaba mucho, pero no se comparaba con las caricias que sirius le proporcionaba cuando se encontraba en la enfermería curándose de las heridas que esto traía.

Se sentó en la cama, esta era muy mullida y amplia, con cojines y retratos, pero todos eran de paisajes para darles mayor intimidad.

Y allí, en medio de tantas cosas tan hermosas el merodeador se quedo solo, sin contemplar nada en absoluto, llorando en silencio y tratando de saber que hacer.

La noche llego oscureciendo el recinto y haciendo difícil distinguir las cosas, el griffindor se levanto entonces a encender una luz dispuesto a quedarse esa noche en el cuarto, después de todo era su derecho.

HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

En la torre de griffindor james y peter (después de poner a este ultimo al tanto de la situación) confortaban a su amigo.

- vamos sirius, seguro remus regresa mañana, dale tiempo.

- si, seguro que mañana habla con tigo- pero la verdad era que ninguno de ellos estaba seguro, remus era muy paciente en muchos casos y con muchas personas … pero al parecer la paciencia para sirius parecía haberse agotado.

Los tres se metieron en el cuarto, pero solo dos de ellos lograron dormir, padfood permaneció despierto tratando de encontrar una solución al lió en que estaba metió, rogando a merlín por que su remus ( si es que aun lo era) lo perdonara y se dejara ver al día siguiente.

Pero se constato en la mañana siguiente y lo tres días que siguieron, que la paciencia para el peli largo se había agotado y que probablemente moony ya no era El moony de sirius.

Ninguno de los merodeadores le había visteo, de hecho nadie lo había visto.

Para su buena suerte, lily evans regreso en la tarde al castillo, quedaban 2 días (el fin de semana) para que las vacaciones terminaran y deseaba poner sus cosas en orden.

- con que ¿tuvieron unas vacaciones interesantes?- la peli roja, mas que apenada sentía que sirius se estaba llevando una buena cucharada de su propia medicina, cuando el y remus empezaron a salir, la oji verde consoló muchas noches a remus en el cuarto de prefectos por la indiferencia que sirius mostraba en publico siguiendo con su coquetería, antes de que anunciaran su relación.

- evans, si quieres decir con eso que me merezco lo que esta pasando, ahórratelo, que ya lo se, lo único que quiero es que revises en la habitación de prefectos a ver si remus esta allí, nosotros hemos buscados en todos los demás lugares del castillo incluyendo pasajes secretos y ese es el único lugar en que no podemos entrar-

Y con no poder se referían a que habían intentado entrar y realmente no lo habían logrado.

- y no me extraña, que ese cuarto lo a protegido el director mismo- se encamino con los 3 merodeadores siguiéndola, no es que no quisiera ayudarles, pero necesitaba ver a remus sin ellos queriendo entrar, después de que le contaran lo que había sucedido sabia que su amigo estaría muy mal, sobre todo si no se había salido de allí 3 días.

- lo revisare yo sola, si esta allí hablare con el, por que no lo voy a forzar a que te vea después de todo lo ocurrido- y en verdad era peligroso contradecirle, que se los dijera james que ya llevaba saliendo con ella una semana.

- que?! pero …!- sirius callo ante la mirada de la chica.

- bueno, los veré después- los 3 asintieron y se marcharon dejando a la chica en la puerta de la habitación, y diciendo la contraseña a una niña que se escondía en los arbustos de un bosque ( peras, manzanas y bananas) la puerta se abrió.

- ¿remus …?- llamo con suavidad, se dio cuenta de inmediato que muchos libros habían sido traídos, todos de escritores muggles, varios de los libros de magia de su curso estaban apilados con la tarea impecablemente hecha, y una caja de chocolates medio llena se encontraba abierta y abandonada en una silla. Estas eran las señas inequívocas de que Remus J. Lupin se encontraba viviendo allí.

- ¿lily? - el antes nombrado chico salía del dormitorio con un libro en las manos sobre cocina y una paleta en la boca.

- remus!!- La chica se apresuro a dar un fuerte abrazo a su amigo, que este correspondió con mucho animo, después de todo eran grandes amigos y tenían tanto que contarse.

- como estas? Que tal tus vacaciones?-

- bien, bastante entretenidas, pero dime remus, ¿qué haces aquí encerrado? Me tope con los demás merodeadores y nadie te ha visto en 3 días- sabia que tenia que sacarlo de allí para que hablara con sirius, no siempre le había caído bien, pero debía admitir que desde que estaba con lupin había cambiado un poco y que aun que de verdad le quería aun metía la pata en muchas ocasiones, prueba de ello era el actual problema.

- aaah … solo he querido desaparecer un rato del mundo, los elfos domésticos me han traído lo que necesito de mi dormitorio y comida de las cocinas-

La oji verde suspiro, en verdad que había sabido desaparecer del mundo.

- y según me han dicho la causa tiene largo cabello negro y ojos color metal- remus se encogió, ¿así que le habían contado? … bueno, le ahorraban el tener que revivir la experiencia.

- si …-

- que te parece si sales con migo a caminar?, No te preocupes que no dejare que el se te acerque- prometió ante la cara de lupin y su boca entreabierta para rechazar la invitación.

-… de acuerdo, merlín, tu si que sabes convencer a la gente - el merodeador sonrió entre dándose por vencido y con gracia de que su amiga siempre lograba lo que quería.

Ambos salieron por el retrato comentando las vacaciones de la peli roja, que paso casi dos semanas en el sur bronceándose en la playa.

-… y entonces el cangrejo mordió a mi padre en el dedo pequeño del pie jaja!!- lupin rió ante esto, recordando que declino la invitación de su amiga, le hubiera gustado ir, pero se había quedado por que sirius se lo había pedido.

- remus, ¿qué piensas hacer sobre sirius?- la voz de la oji verde lo saco de sus pensamientos, había pensado en eso durante los 3 días que se había quedado encerrado, y aun no decidía que hacer, por otro lado estaba el asunto pendiente que tenia con severus … cuyos mensajes guardaba en un cajón del cuarto, le había pedido que se vieran antes de que empezaran las clases, antes de que "esa persona" regresara.

- no lo se lily … pero mientras tanto realmente no lo quiero cerca - se abrazó a si mismo, recordando las noches anteriores, y como había extrañado tener a sirius a su lado.

- pues esta bien, yo me encargo de decírselo - la peli roja envolvió en un brazo a su amigo y sonrió, quería darle animo y ayudarlo lo mas posible.

- gracias lily, a veces no se que haría sin ti- mas animado remus empezó a platicar sobre las travesuras que habían realizado en las vacaciones, y aun siendo prefecta lily admitió que fueron buenas.

- lupin …- estando cerca de la torre de astronomía, remus fue llamado por snape, que estaba oculto en las sombras y parecía impaciente por hablar con el.

- nos vemos luego remus, cuídate- lily levanto una mano en señal de saludo al slytherin y se marcho en busca de los merodeadores para hablar con sirius.

- ¿aun me ayudaras?- pregunto de inmediato el peli negro.

-si, vamos- sonriendo, lupin empezó a guiar a severus por los pasillos para terminar lo que estaban haciendo.

Mientras tanto, lily se había encontrado con sirius, james y peter cerca de la entrada la sala común, sirius, al verla, se levanto de golpe y se acerco dispuesto a obtener toda la información posible.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- james se levanto también y camino con calma hasta ella.

- remus no quiere ver a sirius hasta que aclare en su mente lo que hará, así que déjalo tranquilo, ¿si? -

El oji gris suspiro asintiendo con la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo esta el, esta bien?- aun así no podía evitar querer saber de el.

- esta bien, lo he dejado con severus, parece que tenían algo de que hablar-

Esto hizo que la sangre de sirius hirviera, ¡¿Qué snivellus estaba de nuevo con remus?!

Pero tuvo que tranquilizarse cuando vio la expresión de los ojos de lily, se quería que esto terminara bien, debía controlase.

- ¿acaso no cofias en el?- cuestionó la chica.

- ¡¡claro que si!! Pero no confió en ese tipo …- puntualizo con odio.

- entonces confía en que remus ya no es un niño, sabe cuando las cosas no son lo que parecen y aun que no lo creas puede cuidarse solo- con esto, la peli roja entro por el hueco del retrato a sala común y probablemente su habitación.

HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

- esto es estúpido …- el chico del cabello grasiento (que hora ya no podría ser llamado así) se encontraba en el salón de encantamientos sufriendo una transformación cortesía de remus lupin.

Estaba sentado en el escritorio del maestro mientras que el peli castaño, guiado con su varita lavaba su cabello con un shampoo muggle y exfoliaba su cara con una mascarilla mágica.

- pero veras que el resultado te gustara- sonrió calidamente, tendría que agradecerle a lily el haberle ayudado con lo que necesitaba, tal ves le compraría un juego de plumas nuevas.

- solo espero que le guste…- se sonrojo levemente al recordarle.

- veras que si- siguió trabajando, ahora con las tijeras, para mejorar el corte que traía, que la verdad no le favorecía.

Así pasaron toda la tarde y no salieron de allí hasta bien entrada la noche, cuando faltaban apenas unos minutos para el toque de queda.

- lupin …- murmuro severus cuando sus caminos llegaron al punto en que se separaban.

- si?-

- … gracias- musito sin saber muy bien por que se lo decía.

- no hay de que severus- sonrió y empezó a subir las escaleras asía la torre de griffindor, mientras que snape (que iba con una capucha) bajaba a las mazmorras.

Entro a su cuarto en silencio, no queriendo despertar a nadie, con cuidado llego hasta su cama, cerrando los doseles y poniendo un hechizo silenciador procedió a ponerse la pijama y a acomodar sus cosas.

Lo que no notó, fue que la mirada de cierto chico lo siguió en todo momento, incluso mientras se cambiaba la pijama el otro sabia exactamente como se veía sin ella, provocando que extrañara ese cuerpo calido junto al suyo y teniendo que controlarse para no ir allá y besar a su remus pidiendo perdón por su comportamiento.

También recordaba la promesa que hizo a lily queriendo respetar los deseos de su lobito, pero sintiéndose mal por que la transformación de remus se daría en una semana y si las cosas seguían igual no podría acompañarle.

La noche paso lenta y con insomnio para ambos amantes, extrañándose y tratando de saber que pasaba por la mente del otro.

- te ves fatal amigo …- james llevo una taza de chocolate caliente a un cansado remus, que sentado en su cama con los doseles abiertos y unas grandes ojeras sonreía deseando que no fuera así.

- gracias, supongo- rió recibiendo con agrado el liquido y dando un sorbo.

- hey ¿para que son los amigos?- lupin sabia que el james tenia las mejores intenciones de animarlo, pero sabia que padfood necesitaba de prongs ahora.

- ¿Cómo esta sirius?- no pudo evitar preguntar, el que estuviera meditando acerca de "ellos" no queria decir que no se preocupaba.

- para serte sincero, muy arrepentido- lupin sintió que se sonrojaba un poco, al menos ahora sabia que no le era de total indiferencia.

- ¿de verdad? Me alegro …- tomo otro sorbo del chocolate y se apresuro a terminarlo, había quedado con severus para repasarlo todo.

- remus, por curiosidad ... ¿Qué hacías con severus?- el chico de lentes trato de no sonar mal intencionado, pero es que ¡¡la curiosidad podía mas que el!!.

El peli castaño guardo silencio por un tiempo, sin mirarle siquiera y luego se levanto con dirección al baño.

- lo lamento james, pero eso es entre el y yo. Espero que tu si me tengas confianza- le dirigió una mirada algo triste al merodeador antes de cerrar la puerta.

- claro que si remus- murmuro sintiéndose algo tonto por preguntarle en ese momento.

El día paso tranquilo, james y sirius practicaron algo de quidich con wormtail como guardián (Cabe decir que el pobre casi es derribado de su escoba en varias ocasiones), mientras que remus se encontraba cerca del lago, dando los últimos arreglos con snape a lo que habían estado haciendo esa semana.

- bueno, esto es todo lo que puedo hacer de aquí en adelante depende de ti-

Snape sonrió levemente y con un gesto de la cabeza le agradeció, sacando una pequeña bolsa alargada de color rojo hecha de terciopelo y amarrada con una cinta de satín negra de su túnica, la entrego a un muy sorprendido moony.

- ¿Qué ..?-

- solo ábrelo- remus asintió y abrió, encontrando que su contenido era de una pluma nueva, muy elegante y cómoda para escribir (De halcón).

- me gusta mucho, gracias severus- sonrió con felicidad al darse cuenta del avance que habían tenido entre ellos, ahora esperaba que no se olvidara por causa de los merodeadores.

- debo irme, quiero prepararlo todo de una ves - alzo una mano a señal de despedida y se dirigió al castillo. Remus se quedo en la orilla del lago viendo los movimientos del calamar gigante, meditando acerca de la situación que tenia que resolver.

Las horas pasaron lentas mientras los estudiantes iban y venían con sus cosas, pero remus no se había movido de su lugar, escribía con prisa algunas veces, y otras, parecía meditar acerca de cada letra que anotaba en el pergamino. Termino cerca de las 8 de la noche, todo estaba tranquilo y las luces del castillo encendidas con los estudiantes cenando.

Se levantó con decisión y camino con firmeza asía el castillo a resolver de una ves el conflicto que tenia.

Sirius se encontraba siendo convencido por sus amigos para que cenara algo, se encontraba ya sin fuerzas después de mal comer y mal dormir esos días, pero ya nada le importaba mas que su lobito le hablara de nuevo para poder rogarle por perdón y encontrar un modo de compensarle por las cosas que le había hecho pasar.

Cuando entro al gran comedor se encontró con que casi todos los alumnos habían vuelto para ponerse al día con los demás antes de volver a las clases, incluso a quien severus esperaba se encontraba cenando junto a este y al parecer le había agradado los cambios que había hecho.

Se sentó en la mesa de griffindor, y para sorpresa de todos, junto a sirius por lo que este casi se cae de la sorpresa.

- hola a todos …- sonrió con timidez esperando que no estuvieran muy enojados por lo sucedido en los últimos días.

- hola remus, nos da gusto que volvieras- james sonrió ampliamente al ver que las cosas regresaban a su lugar.

- a mi también- respondió, mientras peter le pasaba un poco de pastel de carne al castaño como signo de que realmente estaban felices de verlo.

La cena paso tranquila con algunos comentarios de todos, o casi todos, pues padfood no había dicho nada. cuando todos los platos fueron retirados todos los estudiantes también se fueron, solo ellos permanecieron charlando otro poco hasta que uno de los merodeadores decidió que era hora de dejarlos hablar.

- estoy exhausto, me voy a la cama- james bostezó y se levanto haciéndole una seña a peter, que también se disculpo diciendo que iba por algo de pastel a las cocinas.

- sirius …- el pelinegro volteo a verle y antes de que lupin pudiera continuar, hizo un gesto para hablar el.

- remus, te lo pido, déjame hablar por favor- este asintió y dejo que siguiera- se que estos días he sido imposible- la cara de sorpresa de remus casi le hizo reír- si, he sido imposible, y lo reconozco … remus, fui un celoso, no quería a nadie cerca de ti, no soportaba el hecho de que alguien quisiera tenerte, que te viera como un trofeo, que fueran a hacerte daño. Remus, sabes como son mis padres y realmente eres lo mejor que me ha pasado desde los merodeadores, sin ti, no se que haría, no se lo que hallas pensado o decidido, pero te lo ruego- el peli largo se levanto y se puso de rodillas ante un muy sorprendido lupin.

- por favor, no me dejes-

Las mejillas de remus se tiñeron de rojo, y sus ojos amenazaron con dejar salir las lagrimas.

- sirius …- su voz salio quebrada, pero no le importo, simplemente miro en los ojos de paddy y se lanzo a besarle quedando los dos en el suelo y sin importarles nada mas que la calidez que se estaban dando el uno al otro después de muchos días de estar separados.

Cuando al fin saciaron un poco la falta que tenían por el otro, sirius puso una cara tan seria que susto a remus, quien le miro alarmado.

- yo, sirius black, prometo solemnemente no volver a montarme el teatrito cuando alguien se te acerque, solo si te ves amenazado y solo en mi cuarto sin lastimar a nadie será que haga berrinche- sonrió con picardía y paso sus brazos por la cintura de moony.

- esta bien, yo, Remus Julios Lupin espero que cumplas, por que si no, esta ves prometo solemnemente que no te perdonare- su cara se puso muy seria al decir esto, pero luego se relajo y sonrió de nuevo capturando los labios de su amado pelinegro.

Sirius correspondió el beso de muy buen modo, pero fueron interrumpidos por el profesor Slughorn que los mando a la cama con una advertencia puesto que conocía a la familia black.

- a chicos, regresen a su torre que el toque de queda es en 10 minutos, y para esas cosas esta su cuarto- se fue riendo con sorna y dejando a remus como un tomate, aun que sirius también se rió y ayudo al lobito a levantarse, y tomándolo en brazos, aun con sus protestas empezó a caminar asía la torre de griffindor.

- sirius!! Bájame ya!! Yo puedo caminar solo- haciendo pucheros pataleaba, pero el peli largo no lo bajaría, le gustaba hacer eso.

- no, yo te llevare hasta allá- con mucha calma llego hasta las escaleras que conducían a la torre, cunado escucharon que ruidos venir desde el salón de encantamientos.

- quieres investigar?- sirius nunca perdía la oportunidad de atrapar compañeros infragantes para después cobrar algunos favores para las travesuras de los merodeadores.

- OK- el peli largo dejo bajar a remus y ambos caminaron hasta la entrada del salón, entreabrieron la puerta sin hacer ruido para encontrarse con algo que sorprendió mucho a padfood pero que alegro a lupin.

- lucius …- snape estaba sobre el suelo y malfoy sobre este, besándole el cuello con las manos entre las suyas sujetándole.

- me gusta como te ves …- malfoy dio una mordida en su yugula, haciendo que severus hiciera un ruido que se podría interpretar como un "¡ah!".

- vámonos- remus jalo a su novio de la corbata del uniforme para luego caminar hasta las escaleras.

-así que era por eso que pasabas tanto tiempo junto a snivellus?, no puedo creerlo! Le cortaste el pelo!! Incluso se le quito lo grasoso!-

- es que le he puesto un tratamiento que lily me recomendó, y si, me dejo cortarle el cabello- lupin rió ante la cara de asombro de el peli negro.

- valla! Hiciste un gran trabajo … y pensar que esos dos estaban juntos …- se puso a pensar en las posibilidades.

- sirius black, ni se te ocurra querer utilizar esa información - su lobito lo miro tan feo que todas sus ganas de fastidiar un poco se esfumaron.

- no, para nada!!- llegaron a los dormitorios y se dieron cuenta de que ya todos se habían ido a dormir, las clases comenzaban mañana y querían despertar a tiempo.

- sirius …-

Cuando padfood volteo a ver a remus, pensó que así era como debía de verse un ángel.

El peli castaño esta sentado en su cama, con las rodillas dobladas, una pierna de cada lado con su cabello revuelto a causa de sacarse el uniforme y ponerse una playera larga y blanca para dormir, traía un bóxer debajo, pero por la playera no se notaba, los labios un poco hinchados por lo besos anteriores y las mejillas rojas por el calor que hacia en la torre, ya que le pegaba el sol todo el día.

- remus … eres tan hermoso- se acerco para besarle con lentitud, disfrutando de su temperatura, que siempre parecía ser la adecuada.

- el lobo esta inquieto …- murmuro lupin cuando sus labios fueron liberados.

- entonces vamos a calmarlo- sonriendo se acerco del todo para sacarle la playera y pasar sus manos por su pecho y abdomen.

- sirius …- suspirando paso sus manos por debajo del uniforme que este aun portaba, ambos estuvieron desnudos en un momento, y dejaron que su piel se tocara y sus aromas se mezclaran, mientras que sus cuerpos reaccionaban dejando sus erecciones presentes.

Pero ese día no seria lupin quien terminara debajo del conquistador de sirius, si no un sorprendido peli largo que sintió como dos dedos ensalivados profanaban su aun virgen entrada mientras una ola de dolor le recorría, pero no se quejo, puesto que sus labios fueron tomados por un lobo salvaje que no le dejaba hacer nada que no fuera permitirle ser todo suyo.

- remus … remus …- gimió el griffindor cuando el dolor se convirtió en placer y su amado licántropo pasara a felarlo con lentitud

- sirius, quieres …?- capto la mirada preocupada de si niño, y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le costaba controlarse en ese momento.

- me encantaría que tomaras mi primera ves- beso de nuevo a su amado lobo mientras este dejaba que sus instintos le guiaran, sacando los dedos con cuidado y colocando la punta de su miembro en la entrada de padfood.

- te amo sirius- murmuro en su oído antes de entrar de golpe y por completo, sintiéndose en la gloria, pero quedándose quito hasta que el peli negro se acostumbrara, lo cual no tomo mas de unos minutos.

- remus, estoy bien, continua, por favor- lupin continuo con calma al principio, pero a medida que transcurría el tiempo todo se redujo a embestidas dadas por fuerza, gemidos y cuerpos sudorosos que descargaban toda la tensión y estrés que habían tenido esos días. Ambos llegaron al clímax en brazos del otro y gritando el nombre de su amado, se acurrucaron bajo las sabanas y se durmieron soñando el uno con el otro.

El siguiente dia los atrapo de este modo y con sus compañeros de cuarto ( peter y james), entrando entumidos de dormir en la sala común por el escándalo que se habían montando.

Al despertar, la mirada curiosa de sus amigos los hizo ver que era algo tarde y que debían algunas explicaciones.

- h-hola … - remus se levanto con la sabana cubriéndole, dejando por tanto a sirius como dios lo trajo a este mundo.

- dejen dormir …!- se quejo este y volteándose se tapo con un pedazo de frazada.

- por lo que veo todo esta bien verdad?- james se adelanto y revolvió el cabello del castaño, que se sonrojo y asintió con una sonrisa en la cara para luego excusarse y marcharse a bañar.

- sirius, despierta!!- empezó a zarandear a su amigo mientras peter reía y se iba a duchar también, alcanzando a moony.

- estoy cansado regresa luego …- al moverse con brusquedad noto una punzada en su parte baja y se encogió volviéndose asía james.

- sirius …- nuestro amigo había notado este ultimo estremecimiento por parte de su compañero de bromas, y una risa escapo de su boca al imaginarse el por que.

- de que demonios te ríes ?- quiso saber el oji gris ya sabiendo el por que.

- sabia que se la habían pasado muy bien anoche, de hecho casi toda la torre … pero jamás pensé que el lobo te hubiera dominado!!- esto ultimo dejo a sirius de piedra, mientras que se levantaba para escapar de las risas de su compañero, sin mucho éxito al caer por el dolor que ese repentino moviendo le causo.

- deja de decir cosas que nadie quiere oír y ayúdame a levantarme, merlín, no sabia que esto dolía tanto … la próxima ves que este con remus recordare darle una preparación larga, aun que me tome una hora entera-

-al menos ya todo esta bien entre el y tu- después de que sirius lograra levantarse, ducharse y vestirse salio rumbo al comedor curado por el hechizo que uno de sus compañeros de grado le dio.

- me pregunto donde estará- el peli largo buscaba con la mirada a su niño, después de todo tanto tiempo separados le hacia querer recuperarlo mientras aun no tuvieran clases ( que empezaban dentro de una media hora), pero la gran sorpresa del día fue la que se llevo al ver en medio del gran comedor, dos personas se estaban besando con bastante pasión y metiéndose mano descaradamente, esto no le hubiera importado en absoluto de no ser que anoche ya las había espiado y ahora casi gritaban que se les molestara, lo hubiera hecho de no ser por que su remus estaban leyendo un trozo de pergamino (probablemente apuntes) a unas sillas de distancia.

- hola- saludo el castaño al verle.

- hola a ti también- sirius se sentó y comió algo de pan tostado, las clases comenzarían pronto, pero eso no importaba ahora que por fin tenia a su lobito de vuelta y que todo estaría bien a partir de ese día … bueno, tendría que insonorizar el cuarto para sus berrinches.

**FIN**


End file.
